


When dragons fly North

by filhadoboto



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, FUCK CANON!, Fix-It, Incest, Jon is a Targaryen, Jonerys, Not for Stark fans, One Shot, Revenge, anti Sansa Stark, anti Varys, anti show!Arya, anti show!Bran, anti show!Tyrion, executions, fire execution, fuck D&D, season 8 fix-it, sword execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: After defeating Cersei and taking control of King's Landing, Daenerys, Jon and Drogon head North to settle accounts.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	When dragons fly North

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, but couldn't get over all the shit that was the Season 8. So I decided it was time to finish writing this story that I started in May 2019.
> 
> Please read the Tags before continuing and read at your own risk.  
> I hope you are the kind of person who can respect the feelings and opinions of others. 
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry for grammar errors. In google translate I trust!

Snow covered the North like a white blanket.

All traces of the bloody battle that had been fought against the army of the dead were now under the snow.

Above the clouds, Drogon flew with the last two Targaryen. Up here, everything seemed peaceful, but true peace was yet to be won.

After the battle against the Night King and his army of the dead, what was left of Queen Targaryen's army and the Northern army had gone south. When they departed, Daenerys Targaryen's goal was simple: to conquer King's Landing, take Cersei Lannister away from the throne and rebuild the seven kingdoms.

But when traitors and conspirators began to act together, things were no longer _simple_.

After being told that Jon was Rhaegar's son, Tyrion and Varys had plotted against her. Even in her moment of pain, when she had just lost a large part of her army, Jorah, Rhaegal, and Missandei, the two simply resolved that she was no longer the best option to occupy the iron throne and rule Westeros. And the confirmation that Jon had shared his secret with the Stark even though he knew what this revelation would cost her had made the pain almost unbearable.

It had not been easy to look into Jon's eyes after learning that he had put her life at risk and everything else she had fought for. Just as it was not easy to get away from him. After all, he was what was left of her family and she _still_ _loved him_.

On the day of their reunion at Dragonstone, when he assumed he had told the truth about his birth to the Stark, Daenerys wished she had never met him. She wished she'd never fallen in love with him. She wished she had never left Meereen. As she suffered in her grief, her torn heart made it hard to think of anything other than giving up on everything and just… _fade_. But a small light came into the darkness surrounding her. Even in her devastated state, her mind had been able to perceive the signs of her body. Somehow, by some miracle, she was _pregnant_.

She and Jon would be parents, but could she forgive him?

_Could they still be a family?_

The answer came at dusk the next day. Jon had knocked on her door when the sun had begun to set. She wanted to order him to leave, but he walked into her quarters, followed by Grey Worm. Behind them, their hands chained and gagged and being practically dragged by two Unsullied soldiers and two Dothraki warriors, were Tyrion and Varys. One of Tyrion's eyes was swollen and his lower lip was bleeding. Varys was limping, and his face was a bloody mask.

Daenerys looked at the prisoners and then at Grey Worm and Jon.

"What's going on here?" She asked, her voice husky with disuse.

Jon handed her a sheaf of papers. "My queen, you suspected they were plotting against you."

Daenerys looked at Jon and back at the papers and, after a few moments of hesitation, picked them up and read them. Tears of anger and betrayal wet her cheeks as she looked back at Varys and Tyrion. The Lannister at least had the decency to look away, while Varys stared back defiantly, as if he hadn’t been caught committing treason against her.

"What do you want us to do with them, my queen?" Asked Jon.

She looked at him and said in a calmer tone than she felt. "Give them what the traitors and conspirators deserve."

He nodded and, upon receiving Gray Worm's order, the two prisoners were dragged outside to be prepared for execution.

When only she and Jon were left in her room, he pulled his sword from its sheath, knelt before her, and placed the weapon at her feet. “I trusted the Stark. I trusted that telling my secret to them was the most honorable thing to do and that my secret would be safe with them. I was mistaken."

The queen had also felt betrayed by him. Yes, he had shared his secret with people he trusted but didn't really know. And he had been betrayed. Betrayed by the family he had so loved, protected, and wanted to be part of. What she had read in the letters he had given her had hurt, but she could imagine that the pain he had felt was as great as the pain she had felt herself. Knowing that two of the people he considered to be his siblings were plotting to kill her and so put him on the throne to manipulate him had awakened the dragon inside him as well as infuriated the dragon inside her.

"You trusted the Stark were as honorable as you are."

He nodded, still looking at her feet. “And this mistake made me lose the woman I love and almost made me lose my other family. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, Dan… my queen, but I swear to the old gods that I won't rest until your enemies are defeated and you are the Queen of _all Westeros_. I swear all your losses, all your pain and suffering will not have been in vain.”

A small part of her wanted her to execute him along with Tyrion and Varys. But the little girl who always wanted a family, the woman who loved and admired him, and the mother of the child growing up in her womb told her to give him one more chance. They told her to try to forgive him and that's what she decided to do. _Try one more time_.

She walked over to the bed and grabbed her coat and put it on. "Stand up, Jon." He looked at her with hope in his gray eyes. "We have traitors to execute, a war to win... and seven kingdoms to rule."

He was beside her when Drogon's fire turned the traitors and their accomplices into ashes and their ashes were swept away by Dragonstone's wind. And when the time to take their family's legacy from the usurpers had come, he was by her side.

He was beside her when they planned the best way to take King's Landing. She had attacked by air with her son and he by land with what was left of the two armies.

She was by _his_ side when he found and held Arya Stark's lifeless body that had been killed by the Mountain when she tried to take revenge on Cersei for all the former queen had done to her father.

Jon was beside her when Drogon turned the Mountain into ashes and when Cersei Lannister begged for her life and when life left her green eyes.

He was by her side when she first sat on the iron throne and was the first to swear allegiance to the new Queen of Westeros.

And when she told him about her pregnancy, about that event she had thought impossible for years, Jon had knelt before her and swore that he would keep them safe even if he had to give his life in exchange for theirs. She believed his words and, after a long time keeping him away from her, she kissed him and they made love right there at the foot of the iron throne in the room from which their ancestors had ruled Westeros.

Jon, no longer a Snow but a Targaryen, was by her side when it was time to go North.

Before, they had traveled as allies.

Now they traveled as a family. As wife and husband. As Queen and King.

After the war against the dead, none of the northern inhabitants expected to see a dragon or the Dragon Queen again. However, the reason those three were there now was quite different from the reason she went to this place for the first time.

Before, Daenerys Targaryen had been there to protect them. To _save_ _them_.

Now Daenerys and Jon were there to take _revenge_.

Fire and blood was what the last Targaryen had brought to their enemies. And now it was time to cut off the head of the last snake, or rather the last wolves. The Stark had seen winter come and were now about to receive fire and blood.

Drogon flew over Winterfell, his roar making the stone and wood walls quiver and the screams of the panicked peasants reached Daenerys and Jon's ears.

The black dragon landed before the fortress's main gate and Jon dismounted. People looked at him and the woman with silver hair on the dragon and waited for someone to tell them what was going on.

Jon looked into the faces of the people for whom he had nearly died a second time defending. No, he didn’t regret fighting for his people and they were not to blame for his family's betrayal.

"We're not here to hurt you." he said calmly, but loud enough for everyone there to hear his words. "So you have an hour to gather your belongings and leave this place."

"But my king, this is our home!" Said a young woman with a baby in her arms.

“That's right, my king. The North is our home.” Added an elderly peasant.

"Westeros _is our home_ now." said Jon.

“Where will we go? We're in the middle of winter!” Countered another woman.

Jon gave them a slight smile. “The queen and I have arranged everything. Go south. You will find some of the queen's men with provisions and they will help you build your new homes.”

"You better hurry." said Daenerys, still riding Drogon. " _Winterfell will not last beyond tonight._ "

Many began to talk, to quarrel, but Drogon's roar made them all shut up and cringe.

When there was silence Daenerys announced, “Only two people should stay here. Lord Brandon Stark and Lady Sansa Stark.”

The peasants looked at Jon, looking even more confused. "My sister... Lady Stark has broken an oath made before a heart tree, before the gods." he began “She promised the gods that she would keep a secret, but she used it for her own benefit. Because of her betrayal, our queen suffered multiple assassination attempts and lost her most trusted friends and advisers. Lord Bran conspired along with her, Tyrion Lannnister and Lord Varys to kill Queen Daenerys and put…” he paused for a few seconds and added, “… someone else on the throne in her place.”

The northerners might not care who sat on the iron throne, but a promise made before a heart tree, made before the gods, was considered sacred to the people of the North, so it was no surprise when the people there looked at each other, spat toward Winterfell, and began to walk back inside the walls to take whatever belonged to them.

It was not long before the first began to leave, some with only a bundle of clothes and others with carts, food, children and animals. Few looked back.

The last to leave the castle were the guards, and among them, being practically dragged out, hands tied with ropes, was she. The traitor. Just behind, Lady Brienne was quietly pushing Bran's wheelchair.

They brought the girl to her knees in front of Jon, gave him and Daenerys a firm bow, and joined the people walking south.

"My Queen. My King.” said Sir Brienne firmly and with a slight bow. “I will help the guards secure the inhabitants to where they will live from now on.”

"Thank you for your loyalty, Sir Brienne," said Daenerys in a kind tone.

“No need to thank me, my queen. I just did what is right and honorable.”

One of the guards handed her the reins of a horse, she rode it and they left.

Daenerys dismounted the dragon and stood beside Jon. The red-haired girl looked at them with fury in her eyes as the boy looked at them with a face empty of emotion.

"You know _why_ we're here." said Daenerys.

“You came to take independence from the North. But the northerners will not bow to a southern ruler. Much less to a foreigner dragon!”

Daenerys smiled. “Do you think they prefer to be ruled by a _selfish_ , _oathbreaker_ girl? Someone risking the life of your own family to have some kind of power?”

“I did what needed to be done to protect my family.”

“ _Protect your family?_ ” Asked Jon, annoyed "Did you forget that I'm part of your family _too_?"

The red-haired girl smiled. "Some people need to be sacrificed so that others can take their rightful place."

Jon's hand instinctively landed on the pommel of his sword and Daenerys put a hand on his. Jon looked at her, took a deep breath and nodded.

Daenerys stared at Bran. “You managed to fool us all, Lord Bran. I expected this kind of betrayal from your sister, but not from someone who has the gift you have.”

"I thought you wanted to save the seven kingdoms, Bran." Jon said with hurt in his voice. "We fight together to defeat the army of the dead and keep you safe and alive and you betray us? How could you do this to me? You were my family and I loved you!”

Bran stared at them for a few seconds before saying, "If you had the power I have and could see everything I saw _my family_ suffer, you would do the same."

"If I had your power, Bran, I wouldn't use it to make other families suffer the same fate my family suffered."

“You would do what you thought needed to be done, Jon. Just like us.”

“What you have done is treason! Daenerys is our queen.”

" _Your queen,_ Jon _!_ _Not ours!"_ Snapped the girl. “It was you who bent the knee and not us. The Stark would never bend the knee again to a Targaryen.”

“She saved the North, she saved Westeros from the attack of the Night King and his army. Or have you _forgotten_ that?”

“But it was Arya who killed the Night King. In the end, it was _she_ who saved us all. It was a Stark that saved everyone and not a Targaryen.”

Jon stared at her, unable to believe what he had just heard. “And does that nullify everything Dany has done for the North? Everything she _did_ and _sacrificed_ for us?” The two fell silent and he continued, “Did you really think it would be that easy to manipulate me if I ever occupied the throne?”

The two traitors exchanged a look. "Who said it was our plan to keep _you_ on the throne?" Asked the red-haired girl with sarcasm. "Did you really think just because you were King in the North for a few months or because you have Targaryen blood you are fit to rule Westeros? That we had no other plans? We just wanted you on the throne so we could make way for someone _far more capable_ of ruling than a _motherless bastard_.”

Her words were meant to hurt him, but to Jon's surprise, hearing all that only made him sad.

"One of you two, I suppose." said Daenerys.

"Both of us. Bran would take the iron throne and I would take the Northern throne which, by right, has always been mine.” Countered the girl.

Jon laughed and the three of them looked at him. “I always knew you weren't reliable, Sansa. Since we were kids, I could never trust you. But after all that you went through, after all the bad things that happened to you, I thought you had become someone better. Now I see I've never been more wrong and having believe you could change almost cost me everything.”

The girl shrugged. "Maybe now you learn that you should trust only yourself."

Jon stared at her, unsure of what to say. He could not believe that one day he had trusted the girl before him.

"Because of your gift, you should have known that we discovered your plans and were coming to the North." Said Daenerys and Bran nodded. "Then why didn't you run away?"

The girl laughed but said nothing. Bran's lips moved in what both Jon and Dany thought was a smile before saying, "Wolves _don't fear_ dragons."

And then the sound of flapping wings was followed by the sound of squawks and a huge flock of crows appeared in the sky above them. In sync, the crows attacked Drogon's head, mainly targeting his eyes. The dragon's howl of pain and rage and Daenerys's worried cry echoed in Jon's ears and he looked into the face of the boy who had been his brother and saw that his eyes were white, which meant he was controlling those birds. Drogon threw flames at the birds, killing at least half of them, but the other half continued their attack and this time they had another target: Daenerys.

In an act of pure instinct, Jon pulled Long Claw out of its sheath and used it to behead the boy he once loved as a brother, his head rolled through the snow until it stopped at his sister's feet. However, the boy's death didn’t stop the birds from attacking. Using his huge wings, Drogon drove the birds away from his mother and used his fire to finish the rest of them.

The red-haired girl was staring at her brother's headless head in panic, her hands shaking, as if she couldn't believe what had just happened.

“No, it wasn't supposed to happen. That's not what we planned.” she whispered “That was _stupid_. He should have controlled the dragon and not used the crows.”

" _A dragon is not a slave._ " Dany said with a smile and the girl looked at her with fear and surprise. Daenerys looked at Jon “Now I understand why they didn't run away even though we were on their way. Bran intended to control Drogon just as he did with other animals. They must have thought that with a dragon under their control, they would have no trouble getting Westeros' other houses to bend their knees.”

Jon nodded, looked at the last Stark and asked, "What are your last words?"

“Please, Jon. _I am your family!_ You cannot do it with me. You yourself said our father would never forgive you if you didn't take care of me.”

Jon looked at her for a moment and gave her a forced smile. “You had no problem betraying me in order to secure your own interests. I always thought of my family. I forgave everything you did to me when we were kids. I ignored everything you did to me after we met again. I entrusted you with the secret that could cost Dany's life and mine.” He looked at Dany and she gave him a sweet smile. “I won't make that mistake again.”

"I just wanted to rule and protect the North."

“Don't worry about the North.” said Dany. “We both have many plans to make our kingdom peaceful and prosperous. And I'm sure it won't be hard to find a loyal and honorable northern house to be the new Warden of the North.” She looked at Jon and asked, “What do you think of House Reed, my king?”

Jon smiled and nodded. “They have always been faithful. I think it's the perfect house for the job, my queen.”

“We can propose this to them on our trip back to King's Landing.” she added.

"No. You cannot do this. You can't put those _frog eaters_ in my family's home!” Shouted the Stark girl “Winterfell always belonged to the Stark. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell.”

"But we won't give your home to other people." Dany said and the girl seemed to be more relieved and the queen continued "In a few hours Winterfell will no longer exist." She looked at the fortress and continued “This place will be reduced to rubble and ashes, and in the future legends will be told about how the wolves betrayed the dragons and had their home destroyed by their lies and betrayals.”

The girl who had been his sister looked at them in despair. She seemed to finally understand that she would receive no mercy. “You _can't_ destroy Winterfell! This has always been the home of house Stark and always will be! Jon, please, you can't let her do this!"

Dany smiled " _I_ would never do that." she said and looked at Jon.

"Take one last look at Winterfell and say goodbye to your home, _Lady Stark_." he said, his voice calm and determined.

The traitor looked at the king in horror. “No, Jon. You cannot do that! Winterfell was your mother's home and it was your home too!”

He shook his head, denying, “Winterfell was never my home. Your mother and you have always made sure I never felt welcome here.” He reached out to his queen and she held his hand tightly, her other hand resting on her growing belly. “But we'll both make the Red Keep a home for our family once again.” He took a deep breath "Have you thought about your last words?"

The traitor looked into the faces of both Targaryen “For the love you have for my father, please spare my life. Have mercy."

“You ask for mercy, but you had no mercy on us when you gave up my secret and put our lives at risk. The time has come to face the consequences of your choices.”

Jon looked at his queen and nodded. " _Dracarys._ " said the queen, and then Drogon bathed the last Stark in his fire.

When the dragons had finished their work, only the godswood remained standing. Like Harrenhall, Winterfell would serve as an eternal reminder of what might happen to those who defied and aroused the fury of the dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> As a book reader, I need to say that I love book! Arya, book! Bran, and book! Tyrion. But as a viewer, I must say that it was great to kill them in this fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 😉
> 
> You can find me on:  
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/filhadoboto)   
> My [Tumblr](https://filhadoboto.tumblr.com/)


End file.
